


221 ABC

by chucksauce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Red Pants, children's rhymes, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonhideboot (on DA) and I got bored and decided to create a Sherlock children's book. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221 ABC

221ABC

 

 

 

A is for Angelo’s, a restaurant that’s nice.

 

B is for Blackberry, a handy device.

 

C is for corpses, which are Molly’s specialty.

 

D is for Dimmock, who’s somehow a Detective Inspector, you see.

 

E is for experiment, which is how Sherlock’s brain grows.

 

F is for friend--he has only one of those.

 

G is for Greg, which isn’t a pseudonym.

 

H is for Holmes Brothers, intelligent and prim.

 

I is for iPhone, which Sherlock has in season two.

 

J is for jam, jumper, Jawn, and Jim from IT, too.

 

K is for Potassium, on the Periodic Table.

 

L is for Lestrade, the Silver Fox who’s quite able.

 

M is for microscope, which in the kitchen sits.

 

N is for Never Drinks His Tea, which gives John the fits.

 

O is for observation of organisms, most of which are dead.

 

P is for John’s Pants, which are for some reason red.

 

Q is for q.i.d.: a three-patch problem, four times a day.

 

R is for Reichenbach, where Moriarty got carried away.

 

S is for St. Bart’s, the hospital from which Sherlock falls.

 

T is for ticker, 1895 hits on a blog--not Irene’s doing at all.

 

U is for umbrella, which Mycroft carries in the fog.

 

V is for violin, which I’m sure John wants to smash with a log.

 

W is for Watson, Sherlock’s flatmate and steady man in a fight.

 

X is for x-raying Irene’s phone just to prove that he’s right.

 

Y is for yelling, which John does a lot.

 

Z is for Zealous for a case, when Sherlock hits the jackpot.

 

 

 

We hope you enjoyed these Baker Street Rhymes A to Z,

 

And come back again soon to 221B!

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy making friends with strangers on the internet. Come by and say hi!
> 
>   * [**My Fandom Tumblr**](http://chucksauce.tumblr.com) for all manner of crying about fictional characters and laughing at shitposts
>   * **[My Fic Rec Blog](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com)** , if you're into multifandom recs.
>   * **[Under-London](http://under-london.com/)** , the original serialized novel I'm working on for cheap-as-free!
>   * **[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/chucksauce221)** , where I basically live when I'm not writing...
> 



End file.
